Buon Compleanno
by Murasaki Amy
Summary: Ficlet TYLD x TYL18 que surgiu do nada. Hibari saiu em uma missão e não voltou. Dino, que queria tanto passar o aniversário do japonês ao seu lado saiu em busca do mesmo.


Ok, tentativa de 'presentinho' no niver do Hibari-san... Fic curtinha, sem muito sentido e feita às pressas, então não me matem ç.ç

* * *

><p><em><strong>Buon Compleanno<strong>_

Dino acabara de chegar da Itália. Ficou duas semanas fora. Semanas essas quase insuportáveis, alternando entre salas de reuniões e a cama vazia. Em alguns momentos conseguia escapar para preparar algo especial. Estava completamente exausto, mas a chegada ao Japão parecia ter lhe curado de tudo.

Assim que entrou no carro que o levaria à base Vongola, pegou o celular e ligou para Hibari Kyoya. Queria muito ouvir a voz de seu amado. Uma saudade tão grande por apenas duas semanas separados era quase ridícula, mas... Virara um bobo apaixonado, viciara no Guardião da Nuvem.

Mal conseguia conter a ansiedade. A cada toque de chamada ficava mais preocupado. Estaria o moreno bravo por sua saída repentina? Ou seria por não ter recebido uma ligação antes? Tantas dúvidas pesavam mais sua insegurança. Mas Cavallone logo sorriu ao constatar que Hibari atendera. Sua face se iluminou.

- ... - O outro nada disse. Os sons que tomavam conta da linha eram apenas sua respiração pesada e Hibird cantando o hino de sua amada escola ao fundo.

- Kyoya! - Quase gritou ao celular. - Kyoya eu-!

- Haneuma... - Chamou, cortando o loiro. - Não, Dino... Sinto muito, mas... - Fez uma longa pausa. - ... Não poderemos passar meu aniversário juntos... - A frase saiu num sussurro, carregada de tristeza, por mais que o guardião tentasse evitar.

- ... Eh? - Não acreditava no que estava ouvindo. Baixou a cabeça, escondendo o olhar. - ... Perché?

- ... - De início não respondeu. - ... Não depende de mim...

- Kyoya? - Assustou-se. Sabia que algo estava errado. Hibari não estava terminando com ele.

- ... Addio... - Dando um último suspiro ao celular, desligou. Pendeu a cabeça para o lado, exausto.

- Kyoya? - A expressão de pura alegria perdeu espaço para a de puro terror. - Romario! Vá o mais rápido que puder para a base dos Vongola!

Como se suas palavras fossem mágicas, Dino e seus companheiros chegaram ao destino bem rapidamente. Quase invadiram o local, tamanha a pressa. O loiro, assim que entrou, correu para a sala onde Sawada Tsunayoshi estava. Sem fazer menção de bater delicadamente, chutou a porta e entrou.

- Tsuna! - Gritou, aproximando-se. Bateu as mãos na mesa, bem em frente ao outro Boss. - Onde está Kyoya?

- D-Dino-san... - O 10º Vongola recuou um pouco, mas ao ouvir o nome de um de seus guardiões, voltou à expressão séria que se encontrava antes do alvoroço. - Acalme-se, por favor. - Calou-se até que o loiro se sentou. - Hibari-san... Saiu numa missão de reconhecimento há quatro dias... Perdemos contato, o anel dele não aparece no radar e nossas equipes de busca não tiveram sucesso... Parece que Hibari-san não quer ser encontrado ou... - Fechou os olhos com pesar no coração.

Cavallone congelou. Então era aquilo. Baixou novamente a cabeça.

- Para onde?

Assim que Sawada lhe disse o local, o mais velho levantou-se e correu para a porta, dispensando qualquer chamado de seus companheiros e até mesmo de Tsuna. Foi até o carro, pegou todas as boxes que trouxera e mais um porta anéis. Abriu a Box de Scurderia, seu Cavallo Alato, montou-o e saiu, indo quase desesperado para o local indicado por seu "irmão".

Chegando lá, notou o quão intensa havia sido a batalha. Corpos por todo o lado, mas ninguém morto. Pelo menos era o que esperava. Procurava Hibari por todos os lados, mas não conseguia encontrá-lo. Seu rosto começava a ficar vermelho e seus olhos marejados.

Abriu a boca para gritar o nome do outro, mas faltou coragem. Não queria acreditar que algo ruim tinha acontecido com seu precioso aluno, mas... Era apenas isso que passava por sua mente naquele instante. Xingou-se mentalmente por ser incapaz de chamar aquele que amava.

- Hibari. Hibari. - Era Hibird chamando por seu "dono".

- Kyoya? - As lágrimas começaram a cair ao ouvir o pássaro clamando por uma resposta do moreno.

Seguiu o som e encontrou quem tanto procurava num canto mais afastado, num tipo de abrigo criado pela queda dos escombros. O Guardião da Nuvem estava ali, encostado numa pedra, inconsciente, com a cabeça pendida para o lado, uma mão na barriga, sobre um ferimento, enquanto segurava o celular com a outra.

- KYOYA! - Gritou mais alto do que acreditava conseguir. Aproximou-se, desesperado, descendo do cavalo. - Kyoya! - Segurou o rosto do japonês, acariciando-o.

- ... - O moreno entreabriu os olhos, lentamente. Ao constatar quem lhe chamava com tanto ardor, permitiu-se sorrir, por um breve momento.

- Kyoya... - Dino abraçou o amado, com cuidado e carinho, não contendo mais as lágrimas.

- Não sabe dizer outra coisa...? - Sussurrou, após um gemido de dor.

- Hehe... - Desfez o abraço e colou as testas, com os olhos semi cerrados. - "Ti amo" é suficiente para você?

- Não...

- Então o que acha de... "Vuoi sposarmi?"? - Sussurrou, dando um selinho em Hibari.

- ... Eh? - Entendeu o que Dino lhe perguntara, mas custava em acreditar que não era uma brincadeira.

- Pensei muito nisso enquanto estava na Itália. - Afastou-se um pouco e colocou a mão no bolso, tirando algo de lá com alguma dificuldade, já que estava agachado. - Eu extraí a pedra, poli, fiz a armação e juntei tudo... 3nsangü e os outros só deram dicas. Levou algum tempo... - Abriu a caixinha, mostrando um Anel da Nuvem. - Não está tão bonito quanto você merece, mas foi o que eu consegui fazer em duas semanas... Espero que um anel Rank A suporte suas chamas...

- ... Baka... Não irei usá-lo em lutas... - Com algum esforço, soltou o celular e puxou a cabeça do loiro para mais perto, retribuindo o selinho de antes. - Não devia ter vindo, Haneuma... - Fez uma expressão que indicava fúria e seriedade. - Sua Família está preocupada.

- Você também faz parte da minha Família, mesmo que não queria. - Esboçou um sorriso maroto, pegando a mão direita e 3nsangüentada do amado.

- Faça os votos...

- Eh? Mas... Aqui? Agora? Kyoya, você precisa de cuidados médicos... - Não conseguia esconder a preocupação.

- Os convidados não querem ficar esperando...

- O que...? - Virou-se. Alguns de seus homens, Sawada e seus guardiões e amigos, com exceção de Chrome e Mukuro, estavam ali, assistindo tudo. Virou-se para Hibari. - Quando foi que...?

- Eu disse que sua Família estava preocupada... - Respirou fundo. - Vamos fazer os votos, juntos... Não tive muitos assuntos para cuidar nessas ultimas semanas, então...

Todos os presentes sorriram. Dino, com delicadeza, começou a colocar o anel no dedo de seu amado.

- Io accolgo te come mio sposo. Prometto di esserti fedele semple, nella gioia e nel dolore, nella salute e nella malattia, e di amarti e onorarti tutti i giorni... Della mia vita¹... - Disseram em uníssono, finalizando com um beijo calmo.

Aplausos foram ouvidos e logo Sawada aproximou-se dos felizardos.

- Hibari-san... Precisamos tratar de suas feridas...

O japonês não queria, mas concordou, exausto. Cerrou os olhos, voltando a dormir, com um sorriso leve de pura felicidade estampado no rosto. Cavallone concordou com o 10º Vongola e pegou seu _marido_ no colo para levá-lo de volta à base. Ia um pouco mais atrás de todos, querendo passar um tempo "a sós" com o moreno.

- Sei que não foi como imaginávamos, mas... Buon compleanno... Kyoya... - Depositou um beijo na testa do Guardião, apertando-lhe um pouco mais contra o peito.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Então... Eu disse que era curtinha... A ideia saiu de uns fanarts e dois ou três doujinshis (LION PUNCH), e foi escrita beeeeeeeeem rápido! o.o *Surpresa consigo mesma*

¹Não vou colocar a tradução. Acho que dá para entender, né? '.'

Jaa~


End file.
